How did this happen
by ThyAwesomeSword448
Summary: This story is about Ed and Al's childhood, it starts when their father left, it shows the good times of their lives to the bad. Yeah not the best summary. Written by me and Mangagurlz.


**My sister wrote this I'm just putting it on my account because she doesn't want all the stories she writes with other people on her account.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

The two boys were playing in the bedroom even though they were suppose to be taking a nap. Their Mother and Father were talking, "Brother I bet you can't break the wall." Two-year-old Al said, "I can too you're the one who can't break the wall," Ed said.

"No you can't 'cause you're chicken, ruff ruff," "You idiot chicken's don't bark the cluck, bok, bok." Ed said trying to act like a chicken.

"I thought chicken's say ruff and cows say put ya hand's in the air and—" "That was just a movie Al!" "That movie was teaching you how to love Brother," Al said crossing his arms.

"Just shut Al" Ed started to bouncing a glass ball and it broke. "Yeah we probably shouldn't have made a glass one." Ed said shrugging, "yeah anyways, so that's why the neighbor kids always looked at me funny."

"For the ball?" Ed raised his eyebrow, "no you idiot I meant the chicken." Al said. "You're the idiot you're the one who said ruff instead of bok."

"I heard them break glass in there," Hohenheim said as they approach the children's bedroom. "Honey we don't have glass they already broke all of it the only glass left is in your study." Trisha told him.

"They could have snuck in there and took some." Hohenheim, "you're just paranoid, they would never do that." "They've done it before! They probably took one of my bottles...again!""Honey just calm down."

Al was strangling Ed, "get of me Al they're coming." Al jumped of him and tried to jump to his bed but fell on his face. Their parents came in to see him hurt himself.

Al was starting to cry out of fear of being grounded, Ed hid the glass, "Al are you okay?" Ed asked. "No we're going to get grounded." Al started weeping. "Why would you get grounded?" Trisha asked.

Al saw Ed in the background point under the bed where he had hidden the glass, put a cover over it, then pointed at him and made the zipping his mouth thing (You know what I mean we all do it.) Al grinned then faked his tears.

"Because I was jumping on the bed." Al lied. "How many times have we told you not to do that!?" Hohenheim said but then instantly regretted it, "In this economy, I am highly offended about not being able to jump on my own bed, in my own house the bed I paid for with my own money, you bunch of commist!"

Both parents had the mouths wide open, "Don't you mean communist?" Ed pointed out, "It is questionable which economy is correct, I myself is for the communist." Hohenheim said.

"Honey the probably don't understand anything they're saying." Trisha told him. "Then why are they saying it!?" "What is it a bad word?" Ed asked. "It wouldn't surprise me the 'C' word the one I messed up not the other one we heard that one too, was a bad word we heard a lot of bad words from her." Al said"Who?" Trisha asked.

**FLASH BACK BABY!**

_Winry was upset that Granny grounded her from her Medical Books for saying a bad word. She was tearing up the house looking for it, she was some really bad things._

_"F*cking communist in this f*cking economy where did that b*tch put it, God d*mmit, stupid-" She stopped when Granny came it, Granny looked at the tore up room. "Well Winry if you act like this I guess you'll have to be grounded for another week from your book."_

_Granny walked out of the room, "son of—" "WINRY COME HERE!" Winry gasped, "Yes Granny?" Winry asked as she came into the room Granny was, Ed and Al followed behind her looking as scared as Winry did if not more._

_"You tore up the living room " "Sorry Granny." Ed and Al could tell Winry wasn't scared anymore by her expression. But they both still looked scared to death._

_"Well clean up this mess I need to do other things." Granny walked off, Winry turned to Ed and Al, "you've gotta help me clean up the mess I made." "We don't gotta do nothin' ya tella to." "Shut up Al that didn't make any sense." Ed said._

_"I'm bein' gangsta yo, try it, it is fun yo." "Saying yo five hundred times doesn't make you sound gangster you know." Ed said, "No, no gangsta." Ed slapped Al._

**YO END OF DA FLASH BACK MAMAZ!**

"Okay," Their mother said, they didn't tell her the whole story, the left out the cussing and gangster crap. (I mean gangsta because Al corrected me. What oh I mean 'cuz.) "Anyway it's time for me to make dinner." Trisha said going into the kitchen.

Hohenheim was packing as quickly as possible so he could leave as soon as possible. Ed and Al went back to their room and was betting on the wall thing again. Ed broke the wall and landed on his father.

Al was laughing his head off until he looked through the wall and saw the his brother and father were knocked out. Trisha came in, "Mommy they're dead!" Al weeped, Ed opened his eyes and groaned. "AHHH ZOMBIE!" Al screamed hitting his brother.

"Zombies don't exist stop hitting your brother." Trisha said, Ed looked around and saw his father knocked out. "Oh no I killed Dad, quick Al let dispose of the—" Ed saw his mother. "Oh hi Mom." Hohenheim opened his eyes and looked around and saw the boys

"T-Those monsters, t-they're devils not OUR children!" Hohenheim said. "How could you say that." Trisha said holding the crying children. "We aren't monsters," Al weeped, "or devils." Ed sobbed, "I don't know about that." Al mumbled, "shut up Al." Both parents weren't paying attention to them because they were having their own fight.

"Remember when um the older one um tried to drown the Michael you know the younger one." Ed and Al rolled their eyes. "For one my name is Edward, for two I didn't try to drown Alphonse I was trying to get the toy back from Alphonse." "Who's Alphonse?" Hohenhiem asked.

Trisha glared at him, "The younger one." she said through her teeth, "I thought his name was Michael." "No you named him." Trisha said. "But I always wanted to name my son Michael."

"Well why didn't you name him Michael then?" Trisha said annoyed, "I don't know, that's not the point they've tried to kill me." "That was a toy knife you stupid f" Ed help on to the f his mother gave him the 'don't you say it' look the parents give you.

"Father." Ed said, "anyways dinner ready." Trisha said, "no I'm going into my study." Hohenheim walked off, "Uh we aren't hungry, we'll just go to sleep." Ed and Al ran off into the room. Trisha sighed.

HOURS LATAH BROZ

Al shook Ed, "Brother, Bro, Ed, Edward, EDWARD ELRIC." "What Al? I was awake when you said Brother." "Um you were? Anyways I need to pee." "Go by yourself," Ed said. "But Brother there is a monster in there." Al said terrified.

"That's a toilet Al," "No Brother it's all white and crap and it makes loud noises." Al said shaking. "Yeah because it's a toilet." "Don't ya mean cuz?" Al said. Ed glared, "shut up Al I'll take you to the freakin' bathroom." "YAY!"

"Goodbye," Hohenheim said he kissed Trisha and was about to leave until the two boys came up to them. "What are you two doing up so early?" Trisha asked, "Al needed to go to the bathroom." Trisha smiled, "you are a good big brother." Ed looked behind his mother, but before he could say anything Hohenheim left.

Al walked over to the window and saw his father running like his life depended on it, "Wow."

Hohenhiem was in the forest burning the pictures, "In those days I really didn't the older one was evil until Michael was born. Now I know the world's scariest truth."


End file.
